Electrical connector assemblies, such as a simple electrical connector or a multi-functional electrical distribution center, are widely used. The electrical distribution centers are generally a central junction box or block system designed as a stand-alone assembly. The electrical connectors typically electrically connect at least two wire harnesses together and thus house a plurality of connected male and female terminals. The distribution centers perform a similar function as the electrical connectors, but may also house various fuses, relays and other electrical devices in a central location. Electrical distribution centers not only reduce cost by consolidating various functions and/or electrical connections into one block, but the centers also reduce the number of cut and spliced leads which increases reliability. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices housed in the junction block to electrical wiring harness connectors for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems.
In many electrical distribution center applications, such as that used in the engine compartment of a vehicle, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,135, to Brussalis, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, devices such as fuses and relays of the electrical distribution centers are accessible from the top with bases protruding from a bottom side. Unfortunately, due to this orientation, access to the connectors is often difficult for mating (connecting) and unmating (disconnecting). In many cases, the electrical distribution center has to be flipped upside down, the connectors assembled, and the entire assembly with protruding wire harnesses flipped again into a final position.
Known electrical distribution centers, such as that disclosed in Brussalis, typically mount the fuses, relays and electrical devices to a top side of an upper electrical distribution panel. A plurality of double ended terminals is engaged to and extends through a tray located below the panel. A top end of each terminal projects through a respective slot of the upper panel for engagement to the fuse, relay or electrical device. A bottom end of the male terminal projects downward through respective slots of yet a second lower tray for electrical engagement to terminals locked into at least one electrical connector body which is engaged to a lower support structure of the distribution center. Unfortunately, the panel, trays and connector bodies are all held together by a plurality of threaded fasteners which is costly to manufacture and requires special tools for assembly and maintenance purposes.
Known improvements to this conventional distribution assembly are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,529 to Borzi issued 4 Aug. 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889, to Daggett, issued 25 May 2004, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,081 to Senk, et al. issued 22 Aug. 2006. In Borzi and Daggett, the distribution assembly is not flipped when assembling internal connectors and does not require the use of threaded fasteners or bolts thus does not need special assembly tools to secure various connector bodies of the distribution assembly together. Instead, an engagement mechanism or leverage device having four independent cam levers applies a normal force when the cam levers are rotated to connect the distribution assembly. Simultaneous rotation of the four levers also produces a moment which is countered by various structural and alignment features incorporated into this known distribution assembly to maintain alignment of the terminals during connecting. In Senk, the engagement mechanism has two independent cam levers that apply a normal force when rotated to connect the distribution assembly.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.